1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to folding electronic devices and, more particularly, to a folding electronic device having a swivel function between the two halves.
2. Description of Related Art
When conventional folding phones are used as cameras, the user of the phone often need to face the object to capture the image. However, if the object moves, the user must re-orientate himself or herself to take another picture. Neither is it easy for the user to take an image of himself, as the keypad or other camera controls are on the other side of the device, and hidden from him or her.
Therefore, what is needed is a folding electronic device having a swivel or pivot between the two halves of the folding device to overcome the described shortcomings.